


Playing with the Girls

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Animal Play"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the Girls

“So, John… we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Sure, I’ve always thought so,” Sheppard replied casually and sipped his coffee as Laura started tearing her paper napkin into tiny strips, a nervous habit he had noticed she possessed.

“You’re not seeing anyone right now, are you?”

“You know I’m not.”

“Ronon told me a while back that your family had horses. You know a lot about horses, right?”

“I know a bit. Where you going with this, Laura? Come on, spit it out, you brought it up.” Was she blushing? Laura wasn’t usually shy about anything, so this had him intrigued.

She looked around the mess hall, which was nearly vacant and mumbled something he could only partially make out, though he got the gist of it.

Enjoying this conversation immensely, John pretended not to have heard a word and made her repeat herself. “Speak up; I couldn’t hear that, what did you say?”

“WillyoucomeandplaywithAllieandme?”

“What time?”

Laura blinked in surprise. “Twenty hundred okay?”

“I’ll be there. Do I need to bring anything?” 

“Uhm… BYOP, we don’t exactly keep that on hand.”

“You got it, see ya later.” John whistled a bit as he made his way to the armory; he had an inspection to do before he kicked off duty for the day.

~*~

“He said yes?” Allie bounced on her toes when Laura came home and told her about the conversation she’d had with John.

Laura nodded, still a bit stupefied at the ease with which Sheppard had agreed to come over. “He’ll be here at eight. Now I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

“I’ve never done this with anyone before.”

Allie pulled a face, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Well thanks a lot. I’m no one now?”

Backpedaling, Laura tried to wrap her arms around Allie, chasing her a bit before she allowed the embrace. “You know what I meant; I’ve never done it with anyone that wasn’t you. Until you, I didn’t know I had this inside me. I didn’t know I liked it.”

Pacified, Allie allowed Laura to hold her for a minute before pushing her away. “We’ve got to get ready.”

“Did you decide which you’re going to be?” 

“I think maybe I’ll let you pick,” Allie replied, going to the closet and tugging the Rubbermaid tote full of toys out into the room.

As Allie lifted the cover off, Laura ran over and immediately seized the ball of fluff that was on top and thrust it at Allie, pressing it to her chest. “Bunny! Bunny, bunny, bunny!”

Allie rolled her eyes and grasped the bunny tail. “Fine, I’ll be the bunny this time; you get to be the pony. You know that means somebody gets to ride?”

“Well we discussed it; we’re both still all right with this, with John?”

“I’m good, Laura. Not as a regular thing, but once in a while, yeah, I’m good. You’re still good, right?”

Laura nodded and knelt beside the box, digging around for the pieces of costume she’d need to be a pony. She was usually the bunny, when they played like this. They had been switching off the pet and master roles for months, and by mutual decision, they had determined that a third person might add a little excitement to their role play. Laura had seized upon Sheppard as the most likely to be a good sport and play along, and the least likely of their friends on Atlantis to mock or ridicule. 

“Laura, tell me you’re okay with this.”

“I’m really good with this, love. Go hit the shower.”

~*~

John recognized Laura’s scrawl on the post-it note on the door. “Come in, look left.” He triggered the door release and poked his head in, looking right and left before stepping through into the candle-lit quarters the girls shared. “Hello? It’s me.”

He looked left to see another post it note stuck to a riding crop on the desk against the wall. Beside it was a small plastic container full of Cheerios. “Take these. React accordingly, Master.”

Well, he’d come to play. He flexed the crop, testing it and finding it of good quality, this was no pleather toy made for show. He tucked it under his armpit and picked up the cup of cereal bits. He shook it a bit, rattling it. “Someone want snacks?”

Allie leapt at him, literally. She had been crouched in the corner, apparently. Quietly, she twined around his legs and then came to a stop, huddled at his feet. She had a white fishnet body stocking under a tight white corset. High white leather boots, really high, thigh high, from what he could tell with her hunched over as she was. She had a pair of white fur bunny ears atop her head and her face was made up with real whiskers. He wondered absently for a few moments how she’s managed to get whiskers to stick to her face. She had a fluffy ball of fur for a tail. 

“Well, hello sweetheart. Did you come for a snack?” He rattled the cup in his hand. Allie batted his knee with one gloved hand and looked up at him hopefully. John opened the lid and poured a few pieces of the cereal into his palm, crouched down a bit and extended it towards her.

She pressed her nose to his palm and nibbled up the treat. He stroked the back of her head as she ate. When she finished, he closed the cup. “More later. Let’s see where your friend is, shall we?” He peered into the other room, looking for Laura. He wouldn’t put it past her to be done up as a cat complete with claws and set to pounce on him. 

He heard a soft whinny. The riding crop should have been his first clue. He slowly walked in, carefully avoiding Allie, hopping around awkwardly as she accompanied him. Seeing Laura on all fours beside the sofa, he clucked his tongue, “C’mere girl.”

Damn, she looked good. All that leather! She was neck to foot in a leather cat suit. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a braid with extensions to make it look like a real mane. She had a harness on her head and a bit in place already. He was trying to figure out how she’d attached the tail to the tight leather suit. Unlike Allie, she stayed still, waiting for him to go to her. 

“Hey, beautiful.” He slid easily into mannerisms learned as a child at the farm. He approached her slowly, clucking his tongue and speaking quietly. As he got closer, she tossed her head and backed away. “Easy, girl. Take it easy.” She backed away some more. John stopped and crouched down, stroking Allie’s back as she leaned against his knee. He placed the riding crop on the floor.

He opened the Cheerios and gave a few to the bunny. Then he rattled the cup in Laura’s direction. He poured some into his hand and held it out to her. “Come on girl. You know you want some of this.” 

This was going to take a while. The pony was being a nervous high strung filly. The bunny, on the other hand, was not the least bit shy. When he sat on the floor, trying to coax Laura over to him, Allie promptly climbed across his lap and perched there. He laughed and rubbed her head. He traced circles on her back, watching the pony edge slightly closer. He tossed a few Cheerio across the floor, and dropped a hand onto Allie’s back to keep her from hopping off to retrieve them. 

He stroked her back, running a hand over her haunches and rump. He patted the fluffy tail and she whimpered and shifted in his lap. Curious, he did it again, and she shuddered under the hand he had in place restraining her. He grasped some of the fluffy fur between his fingers and gave a little tug. She whimpered and pressed her face down into her arms, keeping her face hidden from him. 

“How is this…?” He leaned up and looked closer and realized that the fish nets were split at her crotch and the bunny tail was under the tights. He ran a hand at the base of her tail and realized just how it was being held in place. He chuckled low and patted her rump. “You be good now, bunny, I don’t think you’d enjoy a spanking.” She shuddered and leaned against him as she let out another quiet whimper. 

Wondering if she DID want a spanking, he fumbled around for the cereal bits. Picking one up in his fingers, he held it down near her face. ‘No biting. Only bad bunnies bite.” She rubbed her nose against his hand and then slowly and deliberately bit down on his fingers, though very lightly. “Ow! Naughty bunny, do that again and I’ll spank your bottom.”

This was quiet possibly the oddest date he’d ever been on, if one could call it a date. But he was having fun. He picked up another Cheerio and Allie bit him again. Well, that was clearly her non-verbal way of telling him what she wanted. He wrapped an arm around her hips and arranged her across his knees. “Right. Naughty girl!” He landed a few swats on her ass cheeks, below the tail to start. She grunted quietly and rocked back into his hand. “Bad bunny. Bad, bad, bunny. Mustn’t bite!” He chastised and landed a whack squarely on her tail, pushing the end, which he assumed to be some kind of plug. She bit down a yelp and shook under the arm holding her against him. 

He gave her a few more light swats and then released his hold. “Naughty girl. Go over there.” He pointed and nudged her off his lap. They’d been ignoring the poor pony, now standing very close to him. “If you’re good, I’ll pet you later.”

“Are you a good girl?” He looked up at Laura and she nickered at him. It was a pretty darned good nicker too, sounded pretty authentic. The girls got into their roles, he’d give them that. Scooping a few Cheerios out of the cup, he held a palm out to the pony. She sniffed at his hand and cautiously nibbled the cereal. He rubbed her nose with two fingers and then patted her forehead. “That’s a girl.”

He looked around for more props or toys, unsure of what to do next. There was a leather lead on the sofa. It would have been hard to smuggle a saddle into Atlantis, so he was not surprised at the lack. Thinking about what else he could do to enhance her ‘pony’ experience, he climbed to his feet and crossed to the sofa. He picked up three small throw pillows and placed them on the floor, end to end. He snapped the lead onto the pony’s bridle and tugged lightly in the direction of the pillows. 

Crouching down to scoop up the riding crop, he lightly smacked Laura’s hind quarters with the crop, not enough to hurt, just to tease. He noticed that her suit was crotchless too. 

“Let’s see how good a jumper you, shall we?” She followed along and stopped at the little wall of pillows. She tossed her head and whinnied. 

“You can do it. Come on girl, over!” He tugged the lead and clucked his tongue. She refused for a bit longer before finally hopping over the pillows. “Atta girl!” John crowed. He crouched down and stroked her neck and back, cooing and whistling. She preened and leaned into the caresses, just as Allie had done. 

Her tail was the same as Allie’s. He shuddered himself at the thought of holding a plug like that. He wondered idly if they’d done each other or inserted them themselves. Damn, he had to stop that train of thought. 

After getting her to ‘jump’ the wall a few more times, John led the pony around the sofa, ‘walking’ her after her successful training. Lacking currying brushes, which would have been impossible to use on her leather catsuit anyway, he pretended to brush her down, which seemed to satisfy Laura. She rocked under his hands as he rubbed her down. 

Allie hopped over and nuzzled at his hip as he crouched by Laura. He petted her too for a bit. 

He figured out that the game play had shifted a bit when Allie nudged at him until he sat down on the floor. Laura straddled his lap, and clasped his face in both her hands and leaned in to kiss him. Happy to be back on more familiar ground, he returned the kiss. He felt Allie’s hands wriggle between them to undo the fly of his jeans. With the two of them intent on getting his pants down, it wasn’t long before he was completely stripped and pressed up against the sofa. 

John had been vaguely aware of the fact that both of the girls were bisexual, it had come up once or twice in passing over beer on the pier. Laura certainly knew what she was doing; she’d fished the condom out of the pocket of his discarded jeans and rolled it onto him before he’d realized what she was up to. The next thing he knew, he was thrusting up as she rode him. 

“Shouldn’t this sorta be the other way around?” he chuckled; grasping her hips and helping her lift up off him and slam back down. Allie’s fingers were between them, stroking at Laura’s clit as she leaned into her side. 

“Next time,” Laura grunted. “Sit back and fuck, please.”

“Yes, ma’am, happy to oblige.” He reached down and tugged the ends of Allie’s long hair. “Come up here.”

With a puzzled expression, she pulled her hand from Laura’s crotch and stood up, moving to where John pointed. He grasped one of her ankles and pulled it over him, then put a hand on her hip and guided her into place so that she was straddling him facing Laura. He had to let go of Laura’s hips, which was fine, she was now sitting, rocking in place. He pushed Allie’s back so that she leaned forward a bit towards Laura and then used his hands to spread her ass cheeks apart. He began petting her with long strokes, from front to back. Laura reached up and got her fingers involved too and soon they were taking turns teasing Allie’s clit. John leaned forward, grunting as Laura shifted atop his cock, and drove his tongue into Allie’s pussy. She whined and rocked against him. He continued this for a short time and then turned his attention to the bunny tail, which fascinated him. 

He grasped the fur and tugged slightly, feeling it give. He pulled, feeling resistance. Allie was moaning and chanting, “Yes, yes, yes.” He tugged hard and the plug came free, as Allie gave a little yelp followed by a deep groan as Laura increased the speed of her fingers .

John dropped the bunny tail to the side and thrust up into Laura. He slapped Allie’s butt. “Switch places?” 

Pouting, Laura stopped moving and reluctantly climbed off John. She moved to get into the same position Allie had been in as Allie straddled John’s thighs and impaled herself on his cock. She moved slowly, content to take her time riding him. He turned his attention to Laura. Her tail was much more of an obstruction, so he decided that had to go first. Taking the base of the tail, he twisted it back and forth, wringing a long low moan out of Laura. He pulled it out slowly, it came out with a pop, and he set it aside. 

He pulled Laura back and licked and sucked at her, though his rhythm was thrown off by Allie bouncing on his cock and making very, very provocative noises while doing so. He felt himself getting close to the edge and came with a hoarse shout, holding onto Laura’s hips as Allie continued to ride him through his orgasm. 

Allie slid off John’s lap and flopped down, resting her chin on his hip as John licked and sucked at Laura, who had turned around to face him and had her hands clasped to his head, holding him in place, apparently approving of what he was doing. Coming down from the edge, he was able to pay more attention to Laura, and he sucked at her clit until she too reached an orgasm. 

When Laura collapsed down in a puddle atop him, he stroked her back and shoulder as he leaned back against the sofa. “That was. Wow. Just. I really like the way you guys play.”

“So, you’ll come back again?”

“Am I invited?” He raised his head and looked from Allie to Laura and back again to see them both nodding. 

Allie licked her lips and said, “We’ve got a puppy tail too.”

“Oh, really?” John leaned back again and started imagining the possibilities.


End file.
